


SOLARIS

by ySen



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, First Time, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Mental Breakdown, T'hy'la
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ySen/pseuds/ySen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Солярис… Его цвет напомнил Споку глаза Джима.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SOLARIS

**Author's Note:**

> Это не Солярис Лема, это не Солярис Тарковского, это не Солярис Содерберга/  
> Возможно ценителям оригинальной версии не стоит это читать.

Солярис… Его цвет напомнил Споку глаза Джима. Вулканец перевел взгляд на приборную панель избегая смотреть на планету. Вводя команды и направляя шатл к стыковке со станцией, Спок чувствовал странное волнение неподвластное его контролю, и эти нелогичные ассоциации. Да, планета имела приятный лазурный цвет с переливами от синего до бирюзового. А еще она сияла, как глаза Джима, когда он получил Энтерпрайз. Спок поднял голову, и его лицо осветило голубое свечение, которое становилось более интенсивным, словно его приветствовали здесь. Вулканец который надеялся наконец-то найти покой на этой всеми забытой станции, понял, что эти глаза буду преследовать его до конца жизни.

Он завидовал доктору Маккою. Леонард мог видеть сны, и Спок был уверен, что в этих снах к нему являлся капитан Кирк. Единственное, что видел Спок закрывая глаза — черная зияющая пустота, такая же которая появилась в его сердце в его сознании после смерти Джеймса Т. Кирка. Сила боли, которую он испытал в тот момент, могла сравниться разве что с потерей матери, а возможно она была даже сильнее. Потеряв контроль над своими эмоциями, он убил Хана, погубив этим последнюю надежду на спасение Джима. Леонард ему этого никогда не простит, да и он сам никогда не простит себя. Будет жить с этим до конца.  
Вулканские целители не смогли ему помочь, глубокие медитации и лечебный транс тоже оставался бессильным.

…церемония окончена, возданы все почести. Он пропустил похороны Джима, потому что целители не разрешили покидать лечебницу пока идет реабилитация. Но ему не нужны эти формальности. У Джима было завещание, это было логическим поступком с его стороны, и это было страшно, словно он понимал, что умрет слишком рано. Материальная часть не интересовала коммандера, его интересовало совсем другое. Джим в завещании пожелал обойтись без помпезных провод и цинкового гроба с дельтой, он хотел, чтобы его кремировали, а прах развеяли поближе к звездам, и сейчас Спок ожидал, когда ему предадут урну с прахом капитана Джеймса Тиберия Кирка. Самого юного и самого гениального капитана в истории звездного флота.

Адмирал Комак лично передал урну вулканцу, он ничего не говорил и Спок был ему благодарен, он просто посмотрел, так как умеют смотреть только люди, сочетая в своем взгляде все, что надо сказать.

— Не смей увозить его! — это был доктор Маккой, он был в парадном мундире, но выглядел больным и осунувшимся, словно постарел за раз на несколько лет, его глаза были красными.

Он плакал. Спок плакал один раз там возле той прозрачной перегородки, и больше у него это не получалось, хотя боль не утихла, а становилась все сильнее с каждым днем.

— Это было его последнее желание.

— Космос — это одиночество! Это смерть во мраке и тишине! Он этого не заслужил!

Доктор сделал шаг вперед, но Спок прижал урну к груди, баюкая словно маленького ребенка.

— … Спок…

Леонард резко развернулся и ушел, больше они с доктором Маккоем не пересекались, так как тот покинул Звездный флот, а Спок вернулся на Новый Вулкан. Прах Джима он развеял в том месте, где потерпел крушение ЮСС Кельвин, чтобы капитан был ближе к звездам, которые он так любил, и к отцу, который так сильно любил его. Он родился в космосе. Его прах так же должен остаться в космосе.

Стыковочный шлюз встретил коммандера абсолютной безжизненной тишиной, конечно персонал станции насчитывал всего четырех человек, но по уставу хоть кто-то должен был спуститься. Первое что попалось на глаза — кровавые разводы на сверкающей поверхности двери. Настроив фазер на оглушающий режим, вулканец пошел вглубь стыковочного коридора. Станция встретила его мертвой тишиной и запустением. И девушкой выбежавшей ему на встречу из смеженного коридора и так же поспешно скрывшейся в проходе под лестницей.

Логично было подумать, что эта девушка родственница кого-то из персонала станции, только вот в штате не числилось никого из семей ученых пребывающих здесь.

— Не обращайте внимания.

Спок опустил фазер, но не спешил переводить его в спящий режим. Хотя и женщина в серой форме с дельтой на груди выглядела и безоружной, но терять бдительность только из-за первого впечатления было бы нелогично, учитывая те кровавые следы, что Спок видел по дороге сюда.

— Пойдемте в столовую, я познакомлю вас с остальными членами группы.

— Насколько мне известно, на станции запрещено проживание родственников исследовательского персонала? Или мои данные насчет этого устарели?

— Нет, ваши данные точны. Идемте, вы не представляете, как их трудно собрать в одной комнате.

Остаток пути они преодолели в молчании.

… его ментальные щиты еще никогда не были в таком состоянии. Точнее их практически не было. Он словно тонул. Тонул в пучине отчаяния и горя, которое ему передавалось сквозь те немногочисленные узы, которые он успел сформировать. Гибель планеты, смерть родственников, смерть матери, и всепоглощающая боль его отца из-за потери любимой женщины. Сарек скорбел глубоко внутри себя, обуздав все эмоции, взяв их под железный контроль логики. Спок же так не смог. Он не мог закрыться от отца ему просто не хватало сил и концентрации с этим справиться, а потом еще под опеку Сарека попала их восьмилетняя кузина ТʼСол, которая потеряла всю свою семью на Вулкане. Боль, непонимание, страх, отчаяние, одиночество. Это все обрушилось на Спока с такой силой, что хотелось кричать, когда он находился рядом с этим ребенком. Она больше не контролировала себя, она была просто ребенком, который в один раз потеряв всех, кто был ей дорог. Целители, как и земные доктора, не могли помочь, ТʼСол погрузилась в целебный транс и так и не пришла в себя.

Её катра покинула тело.

Потом было еще четырнадцать таких случаев.

Конференц-зал оказался простой столовой, в которой их уже ждали двое людей: неряшливый мужчина, который нервно огладывался, словно за ним кто-то следит, и хмурая темнокожая женщина. Глядя на нее Спок невольно вспомнил Нийоту. Но она не была не нее похожа, да и кожа у нее была темнее.

— Это коммандер Спок, он прибыл сюда вместо доктора Барки, и возможно ему удастся разобраться с нашей проблемой, — сходу начала его провожатая. — Это доктор Сарторис, эксперт по соляристеке, — темнокожая женщина только фыркнула, — и главный инженер станции Станислав Вазовски, — мужчина нервно дернулся и уставился на вулканца удивленными глазами, словно первый раз увидел представителя Вулкана. — Я лейтенант-коммандер Яри Лосс, вроде как управляю этим запустением, был еще доктор Сэмюель Барка, но он нас покинул.

— Если приветствия окончены, я ухожу, — Сарторис, не дождавшись ответа, встала со своего места и покинула столовую, следом за ней ушел, не проронив ни слова, инженер Вазовски.

— Простите, они сейчас не очень хорошо себя чувствуют… В жилом блоке множество комнат в запустении думаю вы сами сможете выбрать себе подходящую. Станция сейчас в плачевном состоянии. Если желаете с передачей полномочий можно и не тянуть, но все же лучше будет, если вы войдете в курс дела.

— Это вполне приемлемо лейтенант.

Спок уже собирался покинуть столовую, как его остановил странный вопрос лейтенанта Лосс:

— Вулканцам сняться сны?

— Нет.

— А полувулканцам?..

— …

...ментальные щиты Спока рушились, словно карточный домик, и он не мог это остановить. Когда прошел азарт сражения с Нарадой, настало горькое осознание, что матери нет, и дома так же нет. Последней каплей стала ситуация с ТʼСол. Плотину прорвало. Единственный выход — обряд Вилара, на который Спок так и не смог решиться. Это было по-человечески глупо и нелогично бояться корректировки сознания. Суть которого состояла в том чтобы притупит эмоциональную окраску воспоминаний или вообще ее убрать. Но Спок не был готов расстаться с тем, что он чувствовал к своей матери, не готов был потерять всю эту любовь и заботу, которую она ему дарила, и из-за этого боль утраты такой важной связи росла, с каждым днем угрожая его контролю.

Решение пришло откуда не ждали.

Его старшая версия, посол Спок, предложил весьма авантюрный как для вулканца выход из ситуации. Создать временные узы и не с кем иным, а с кадетом Кирком. Потому что его разум, цитирую, «столь ярок и энергичен» что поможет притупить чувство утраты». Это было мерзко, и Споку не нравилось, что он это чувствовал. Эмоции, которые он сейчас испытывал, были схожи с тяжкой болезнью, только болело не тело, а его разум и это было отвратительно. Он согласился…

Каюта встретила вулканца приятным лазурным свечением, которое вливался в нее сквозь широкое смотровое окно. Это не был обзорный экран как на Энтерпрайзе, на столь устарелых станция их еще не ставили. Спок нажал кнопку на пульте управления, закрывая ставни, комната погрузилась во мрак.

— Свет 65%.

Свет не зажегся.

Коммандер отложил сумку с личными вещами и принялся за настройки интерфейса в каюте, несколько секунд и голосовые команды были выставлены.  
Первым делом Спок переоделся в форму, которая ему полагалась по уставу, потом запустил обновление данных на рабочей консоли, а также установку некоторых лично разработанных обновлений с его собственного ПДДа. Всматриваясь в ровные строчки программного кода, Спок то и дело ловил себя на мысли что хочет открыть окно.

— Свет 0%, открыть жалюзи.

По мере открытия комната окутывалась голубым сиянием, вырисовывая причудливые блики на металлической поверхности стен. Наблюдая за это игрой света и тени, Спок не заметил, как уснул…

…утро в Айове солнечное и жаркое, для человека, но не для вулканца.  
Спок уже проснулся, но не спешит вставать из кровати, он наблюдает. Он пытается запомнить этот образ до мельчайших подробностей.

Линия бедер слегка прикрыта простыней.

Кожа покрыта загаром от ежедневной работы на солнцепеке.

Русые растрепанные волосы, которые тоже начали выгорать от солнечного света.

Его чувственные губы.

Его запах. Запах свежей травы, сена, и булочек с абрикосовым варением…

Джим жмурится, и открывает глаза, смотрит несколько секунд и улыбается, так по-особенному, так как только он умеет, так как он улыбается только Споку.  
Его глаза цвета неба в ясную погоду. Цвета сапфира. Лазури. Глубокой части бассейна. Цвета… Соляриса…

 

Спок резко просыпается, он тяжело дышит, его сердце никак не хочет ему подчиняться, стучит как тогда…

Коммандер бросает взгляд на консоль, обновления завершены все пакеты данных отправлены и получены, можно приступать к роботе.

— Закрыть жалюзи, свет 70%.

Когда в коридоре он пересекается с инженером Вазовским, мужчина смотрит на него как на приведение, если подобное сравнение может устроить вулканца.

— Мне нужны ваши отчеты с инженерного отсека.

— Отчеты?

— Отчеты о текущем состоянии станции, я как ее новый командир должен ознакомиться со всеми аспектами работы, чтобы оптимально исполнять возложенные на меня обязанности.

— Отчеты… Это к Лосс… Мне как-то не до этого… И…

— Вы хотите сказать, что сознательно пренебрегали возложенными на вас обязанностями? — бровь вулканца взлетела на уровень его челки. — Если да, то вас ждет дисциплинарное изыскание с занесением в личное дело.

— Да плевать мне на личное дело! — мужчина сорвался на истерический крик. — Вы вулканец, вам не понять каково это, — инженер резко замолчал и оглянулся славно у него за спиной кто-то стоял. — Я убил её… убил дважды, я… — Вазовкси, не обращая больше никакого внимания на коммандера, поплелся в глубь коридора, продолжая бормотать себе под нос.

Благодаря своему вулканскому слуху Спок смог расслышать только имя — Рея.

Спок был шокирован, если подобное слово подходит под описание его эмоциональной реакции после разговора с инженером. Несомненно, мужчина страдает тяжким психическим расстройством и должен быть немедленно отстранен от своих обязанностей.

— Компьютер: место нахождения лейтенанта Лосс.

— Четвертая палуба, секция пять «Архив».

….это решение было авантюрным и столь нелогичным, что приписать его вулканцу было просто невозможно. И все же подобную идею им предложил именно посол Спок, и при этом убедил в её логичности Сарэка, но только не самого Спока. И вот сейчас коммандер находился пред дверью дома Кирков в Айове.

Это была маленькая ферма с небольшим кукурузным полем и персиковым садом возле дома. Видавший лучшие времена дом и старенький сарай, а так же пасущиеся недалеко лошади.

Джим открыл сразу. Немного потоптался в проходе, а потом пропустил внутрь. Ему было неловко. Это впервые на памяти вулканца этот человек испытывал неловкость.

— Где я могу оставить свои вещи?

— На втором этаже, комната в конце коридора.

Больше объяснений не требовалось. Спок и представить себе не мог, как он будет вступать в мелдинг с человеком, с которым ему даже поговорить не о чем! И все же он решил следовать плану составленному послом Споком, чтобы из своей человеческой вредности доказать, что он ошибается! И по плану сегодня у них должен был состояться первый сеанс.

— Мистер Кирк, вам объяснили суть процесса?

— Да… Но ко мне не совсем дошло что в этом такого особенного, я уже вступал в мелдинг с вулканцем, и ничего из ряда вон выходящего не произошло, — Джим недовольно фыркнул и сложил руки на груди. Защитный жест, подметил Спок, значит, он сам не уверен в своих словах.

— Займите удобную для вас позицию мистер Кирк, и мы сможем начать.  
Джим только хмыкнул и уселся на диван возле вулканца, его тело заметно расслабилось.

Коммандер приложил пальцы до контактных точек на лице человека.

— Мой разум к твоему…

То, что он ощутил в момент слияния, можно было описать как…

Словно ты находишься в холодной сырой темной пещере и вдруг оказываешься на солнце, оно ослепляет, оно согревает каждую клеточку твоего тела, оно разгоняет тьму, даря чувство безопасности, ты можешь нежиться в его лучах целую вечность, и больше никогда не возвратишься в ту холодную затхлую яму…

Спок разрывает контакт мгновенно, кончики его пальцев нервно подрагивают. Кирк открывает глаза и удивленно смотрит на вулканца, а Спок готов поклясться что в голубой радужке глаз кадета он видит яркие всполохи того Солнца….

 

Лейтенант Лосс находится там, где и указывал компьютер, она читает сводку новостей с Земли. Хотя свежей это сводку назвать нельзя, даты трехмесячной давности.

— У нас только экстренный канал связи с командованием, развлекательные программы сюда доходят с запозданием из-за отсутствия коммуникационных станций поблизости.

Спок только изгибает бровь, вполне логично, что женщина предугадала его вопрос, опираясь на его сосредоточенный взгляд на зоредате статьи которую она читает.

— Вы меня искали не просто так?

— У инженера Вазовского наблюдается крайне выраженное психическое расстройство, его надо изолировать, пока он не навредил остальным членам экипажа.

— Вы здесь главный, вам решать. Только учтите когда в последний раз я попыталась его закрыть в мед блоке, он порезал себе вены. И так как доктор Барка, наш медик, мертв, мне бы не хотелось самолично реанимировать еще и Станислава. У всего персонала станции наблюдается сильная депрессия и крайне нестабильное психическое состояние, чем это вызвано я не пойму. И если честно я думала что вы как вулканец, существо полностью логичное, поможете мне в этом разобраться.

После разговора с лейтенантом Лосс Спок отправился в комнату доктора Барки.

Как лечащий врач он должен был хранить у себя соответствующие записи о состоянии экипажа. Несмотря на то, что доктор умер, его комната осталась нетронутой. Точнее она осталась такой же, как в день самоубийства Сэмюеля, никто не убрал даже кровь, которая брызгала из вскрытой сонной артерии. Так что часть личных заметок доктора была заляпана его кровью. Первое что удивило вулканца — доктор делал свои заметки на бумажном носителе. Что было весьма нелогично и непрактично. И все же Спок собрал разбросанные по помещению листы, личная консоль доктора была подозрительно чиста, словно кто-то намеренно удалил все файлы. Бумаги Спок перенес в свою каюту, чтобы потом после окончания смены с ними ознакомиться. Складывалось впечатление, что графики следовали только он и лейтенант Лосс, но он собирался это исправить.

Научная секция встретила его полным запустением и заброшенностью, на приборах и панелях даже успела скопиться пыль. Что просто немыслимо для научной станции пусть и с урезанным финансированием. Присутствие пыли свидетельствовало о нарушении роботы систем жизнеобеспечения, воздушные фильтры должны удерживать мельчайшие частицы от попадания в воздух тем боле в научном секторе, где возможность попадания в воздух инопланетных патогенов равняется 21,75 процента. Сделал пометку в своем ПДДе, Спок запустил все станции.

….до второго мелдинга с Джимом Спок тщательно подготовился: долгая медитация и упражнения по концентрации помогли привести сознание в относительное спокойствие и даже временно обуздать рвущееся наружу человеческое предвкушение вступления в контакт с таким очаровательным сознанием.

Сознание Джима было слишком ярким, живым, энергичным, это словно все время находиться в белой комнате, а потом зайти в другую, в которой стены потолок и пол разукрашены всеми цветами радуги, глазам просто становиться больно и ты теряешь ориентацию в пространстве. Спок научился различать эти цвета и эмоции, соответствующие им: желтый, теплый, словно земное солнце — это радость и счастье от того, что все живы, что миссия прошла успешно, даже веселые улыбки экипажа счастье для него. Красный — словно человеческая кровь — это ярость за ней идущая, ненависть темно-бордовая и алая пелена гнева, которая так часто поглощает сознание Джима, когда он не может кого-то спасти. Синий — печаль, он приходит вслед за красным, потом медленно превращается в лазурный, такой же цвет как джимовых глаза — это покой и умиротворение которого так не хватает капитану. Вот так погружаясь в воспоминания Кирка, Спок словно с головой окунался в краску, и это ощущение еще долгое время не покидало его.  
Сегодня всё было по-другому. Теперь он был погружен под воду, а сверху где-то над толщей этой воды светило яркое Солнце. Вода была теплой, ярко-голубого цвета и сияющей. И еще она была живой, она обволакивала его сознание, успокаивала, сглаживала ту острую боль, которую он испытывал. Чем глубже он погружался, тем приятней становилось забвение.

— Джим…

— Спок?

— Джим, прекрати!

Голос звучал отовсюду и в тоже время из ниоткуда.

— Что ты принял пред мелдингом? — ответа не последовало, мерцание усиливалось, а Солнце постепенно отдалялось. — Джим, если я сейчас попробую разорвать наш контакт, я могу навредить тебе. Джим!

Его утягивало все дальше и дальше, пока голубое свечение полностью не поглотило его сознание. Это было первоначало, то кем является Джим Кирк: его эмоции в чистом виде, его инстинкты его самые сокровенные желания, которые сдерживает его сознательная сторона. Спок дотронулся до него всего самым кончиком, и этого хватило, чтобы его просто выбросило из мелдинга. Он тяжело дышал, кончики пальцев покалывало, а Джим болезненно стонал. Кончики ушей Спока мгновенно позеленели, его халатное поведение имело весьма скверные последствия для кадета, который с вероятность 89, 54 процента находился под влиянием сильнодействующего снотворного и поэтому самостоятельно не мог проснуться. Видимо, вулканец погрузился слишком глубоко, коснулся того, чего не следовало касаться. Юноша на кровати продолжал беспокойно постанывать, и Спок понятия не имел, что ему делать.

— Джим…

Кирк не открыл глаз, но метаться по постели прекратил, вулканец испугался еще больше.

Спок аккуратно дотронулся до шеи Джима, чтобы прослушать его пульс, но тот резко распахнул глаза и оттолкнул его руку.

— Ты же обещал, что не зайдешь дальше, чем тебе позволено?!

— Уверяю вас, мистер Кирк, я не увидел ничего из ваших личных воспоминаний, которые вы так экранировали от меня, а мои действия были необходимы для того, чтобы вы не уснули во время нашего слияния. Что вы приняли? — Спок автоматически сбился на официальный тон, которым он всегда отчитывал Кирка, когда был им недоволен.

— Это просто снотворное, я не могу спать в этом чертовом доме! — Джим перешел на крик. — Иди нахрен, Спок!

Кадет выскочил с комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью.

Наконец Спок дал волю тому, что он так старательно сдерживал при Джиме. Жуткие образы всплывали у него перед глазами. Это были воспоминания юного Джима Кирка. Воспоминания о голоде, страхе, смерти и бесконечных потерях. А еще там была воля к жизни, такая сильная, которой вулканец еще не встречал. Их выжило только семеро, семеро детей приговоренных к смерти сумасшедшим, возомнившим себя Богом, который вправе решать, кому жить, а кому помереть. Но Джим выжил, не только выжил, но и отомстил….

Он еле успел добежать до ванной, потом его мучительно вырвало. Все, чего они успели добиться за это короткое время, было бесповоротно утеряно. Зачатки новых щитов были полностью разрушены, а эмоции бились в его сознании словно дикие звери, запертые в клетку. Вулканцы легко переживали чужие радость, любовь, но страх, стыд, отчаянье, да еще такое сильное, Спок удержать не мог. Он словно наново переживал всё то, что пережил Джим. Его трясло словно в лихорадке, он вцепился зубами в собственную ладонь, надеясь, что острая боль сможет отрезвить его сознание. Но это не помогало, он просто свернулся на полу калачиком и начал выть как раненный зверь.

Еще чуть-чуть и он сойдет с ума…

Исследовательские зонды на Солярисе продолжали исправно работать, посылая терабайты новых никем неизученных данных. Спок впервые за долгое время почувствовал что-то вроде предвкушения перед началом нового исследования. Роботы предстояло много. Сначала изучить все предыдущие отчеты, потом систематизировать и изучить полученные ранее данные и потом уже браться за продолжение исследований. Вулканец с досадой подумал, что сегодня он с этим не справится, даже если откажется от сна, да и обязанности командира станции так же требовали его внимания. Если бы здесь был Джим…

Спок резко выдохнул и зажмурился, эти эмоциональные вспышки начали проходить все чаще и чаще, и даже то, что он избавился от всех физических напоминаний о капитане Кирке, не помогало.

Сейчас сам Солярис являлся одном большим напоминанием о его погибшем товарище…

Его…

….из этого ужаса его выдернула теплая ладонь, прижатая ко лбу.

— Спок? Что с тобой? — это был Джим, он мягко поглаживал его спутанные волосы, уложив голову вулканца себе на колени. — Это из-за тех воспоминаний? Ты ж ведь говорил, что ничего не видел, вы лжец, мистер Спок, — Джим попробовал улыбнуться, но у него не получилось, — Я вызову Маккоя или кого из вулканских целителей.

— Нет… — собственный голос был настолько слабым и сиплым от крика, что показался совсем чужим.

— Тогда что мне сделать?

Вулканец потянул дрожащую руку к лицу человека, сил не хватило даже чтобы инициировать контакт. Кирк поймал его ладонь и прижал к собственному лицу сам.

— Что это?

— Это ле-матьи.

— О! Я читал о них! — Джим восторженно смотрел, как две взрослых ле-матьи играю друг с другом в песчаных барханах.

Два прекрасных зверя, которые наслаждаются обществом друг друга, когда юный Спок это увидел, он никак не мог понять суть происходящего, поэтому рассказал об увиденном отцу. Это было бесценно, смотреть как Сарек зеленея ушами, пытался объяснить сыну суть увиденного действия, а потом сдался и передал ему ППД с нужной информацией.

Они игривы. Барахтаются в песке, словно маленькие котята, дергают друг друга за хвосты. Пока один из зверей не прижимает другого к песку и не начинает совершать характерные для спаривания движения.

— О…

Джим смущенно отводит глаза.

— Я чувствую себя зоофилом, — Кирк отворачивается и теперь смотрит на Спока.

— Это два самца.

— О… — теперь Джим не может оторвать от разворачивающего зрелища своих глаз. 

— Это ведь твои воспоминания, Спок? Так почему ты мне показываешь их?

Почему он это показал Джиму? Он сам не понимал, просто так получилось. Просто когда Джим был рядом, он чувствовал себя странно, у него появлялись странные весьма нелогичные желания. Он хотел к нему прикоснуться, хотел почувствовать его вкус, ему нравился его запах. Рядом с ним он чувствовал себя просто диким зверем. Свободным зверем.

— Потому что это нелогично по своей природе, и все же существует…существовало, — осознание что эти звери также погибли вмести с их домом, оглушает Спока. — Ле-матья выбирает себе партнера на всю жизнь и если он умирает, остается в одиночестве до конца своих дней. Когда пару образовывают двое самцов и один из них погибает, его партнер…. Становиться опасным для окружающих. Были случаи, когда такие звери забредали в города и специально накидывались на граждан.

— Похоже на самоубийство.

— Такие особи становиться слишком опасными и поэтому на Вулкане их усыпляли.

— Я думал, что вулканцы считают любое убийство неприемлемым, — Джим не сводил глаз с двух блестящих шкур, которые переливались на солнце всеми оттенками изумрудного. Теперь они лежат и вылизывают друг друга.

— Это не убийство — это избавление. Когда боль утраты настолько сильна, гуманней будет её прекратить.

Джим прикрыл глаза, словно пытаясь что-то вспомнить…

Конец придет всевластью смерти.  
Им более не слушать чаек песни  
И шум о берег разбивающихся волн…  
И где дыханьем был затронут лишь цветок,  
что свой тогда подставил лепесток — дождя ударам.  
Не важно: сошедшие с ума иль мертвые они —  
Костям их не истлеть бесследно в их могилах,  
И те взывают к солнцу, что осветить их в силах.  
Конец придет всевластью смерти.

 

— Мне всегда нравился это стихотворение, но я не помню его начала. Сэм всегда говорил, что оно слишком мрачное и здесь вообще нет намека на любовь, а я всегда с ним об этом спорил, — тень улыбки скользнула по губам Джима. — Мне кажется, любовь иногда принимает весьма причудливые формы. У каждого она разная и не нам судить. «…Конец придет всевластью смерти…» Смерть это не всегда избавление, это просто самое простое решение, самое ленивое и бездарное. Что ты здесь ищешь, Спок?

Спок…

Спок…

Его имя звучит, словно на выдохе, легкий шелест ветра которого не может быть в герметичной каюте станции.

Вулканец резко просыпается. Его внутренние часы говорят, что он проспал около 7 часов 12 минут 41 секунду, что для вулканца является аномалией. А ещё он видит сны. Сны о Джиме. Сны столь реалистичные, что он даже чувствует запах любимых джимовых яблок.

Коммандер садится на кровати, его взгляд цепляется за предмет на столе, которого раньше здесь не было.

Зеленое яблоко….

…они оба выходят из мелдинга, одновременно открывая глаза. И Спок понимает, что с каждым разом он все больше и больше счастлив видеть перед собой эти глаза. И пусть это нелогично, но сейчас он эмоционально скомпрометирован, сейчас ему это можно.

— Что значит t'hy'la - вулканское слово в произношении Джима звучит безупречно, и так возбуждающе, что острые уши Спока начинают зеленеть ?

Спок удивленно моргает.

— Откуда ты знаешь это слово?

— Не знаю, просто вплыло в памяти и никак не могу вспомнить его значение, я не так силен в языках, как Ухура.

— Это древневулканский, сейчас его не используют из-за его неопределенности и устарелости.

— Это понятно, — нетрепливо перебывает Джим, — но мне нужно значение, оно у меня в голове несколько дней крутиться и это уже смахивает на навязчивую идею.

— Это значит друг…

— Друг, — эхом повторяет Джим следом за Споком.

— Брат…

— Брат…

— Возлюбленный…

— Возлюбленный…

Коммандер неотрывно следит, как двигаются губы человека, он просто не может оторвать взгляд. То, как Джим на это произносит, заставляет Спока гореть.

А потом Кирк, не разрывая визуального контакта, наклоняется и целует вулканца. Это просто соприкосновение губ, такое мягкое и невесомое и такое приятное, что его хочется продлить.

Спок совсем не контролирует свои эмоции, сейчас они контролируют его. Он хватает Джима за шею, прижимая крепче к своему телу, и целует жадно, собственнически, так как надо, так как ему этого хочется.

Он чувствует настоящий тактильный голод, он хочет прикасаться к Джиму, впитывать и поглощать его всего и без остатка.

Если Джим сейчас его оттолкнет, он не переживет этого, но Джим не отталкивает. Он принимает его таким, каким он есть, со всеми его недостатками и преимуществами.

Мысли Джима кристально чисты и они о нем… И это прекрасно.

…утро в Айове солнечное и жаркое, для человека, но не для вулканца.  
Спок уже проснулся, но не спешит вставать из кровати, он наблюдает. Он пытается запомнить этот образ до мельчайших подробностей.

Линия бедер слегка прикрыта простыней.

Кожа покрыта загаром от ежедневной работы на солнцепеке.

Русые растрепанные волосы, которые тоже начали выгорать от солнечного света.

Его чувственные губы.

Его запах. Запах свежей травы, сена, и булочек с абрикосовым варением…

Джим жмуриться, и открывает глаза, смотрит несколько секунд и улыбается, так по-особенному, так как только он умеет, так как он улыбается только Споку.  
Его глаза цвета неба в ясную погоду. Цвета сапфира. Лазури. Глубокой части бассейна. Цвета… Соляриса…

— Ты так на меня смотришь, это смущает.

Когда он улыбается, на щеках у него появляются ямочки, а глаза становятся ярче, Спок ловит себя на мысли, как он раньше этого не замечал. И как много он упустил.

Коммандер протягивает руку, касаясь лица человека, но не для мелдинга, это просто ласка, которую Джим охотно принимает.

— Скажи, что это реально и что я не сплю, — шепчет он, прижимая рукой ладонь Спока к своему лицу еще крепче.

— Это не сон.

— Я люблю тебя….

Вулканец молчит, он просто не может ему ответить, не сейчас. Поэтому он просто целует человека.

 

Спок просыпается в холодном поту, руки дрожат, тело не слушается, на губах еще остался привкус Джима, это больше не похоже на обычную потерю контроля, это что-то другое. Вмешательство извне.

Проходит около 3, 43 минуты когда вулканцу наконец-то удается восстановить свой контроль, и первым делом он берется за записи доктора Барки.

В его блокнотах были только пометки связанные с его научной деятельностью, с его личного ППДа удалось вытащить фрагменты записей:

«…Не ищем мы никого, кроме людей. Не нужно нам других миров. Нам нужно зеркало. Мы хотим найти собственный, идеализированный образ, это должны быть миры с цивилизацией более совершенной, чем наша. В других мы надеемся найти изображение нашего примитивного прошлого.»

Доктор выглядел больным и подавленным, и все время оборачивался куда-то назад, словно там вне кадра был еще кто-то.

«Эти существа, „гости“, они не настоящие люди, они — слепок воспоминаний. Они это только одна сторона монеты, то, что мы о них помним, то, как мы их представляем. Им нужно постоянно находиться рядом, чтобы учиться, чтобы вернуть свою личность…»

Сейчас у вулканца складывалось впечатление, что на станции присутствует еще кто-то или точнее что-то, это незримое присутствие Спок чувствовал инстинктивно. Оно было везде, чувство, словно кто-то наблюдает за каждым твоим движением. Возможно, это уже начала развиваться паранойя или еще какое-нибудь психическое заболевание.

Спок устало прикрыл глаза, пребывание на этой станции только вредит его ментальному здоровью. Постоянное телепатическое давление, которые он испытывает, и источник которого он никак не может обнаружить, а еще его сны.  
Навязчивые. Болезненные воспоминания.

Это место словно соткано из его воспоминаний.

— Это ошибка, Джим, нам надо прекратить наши отношения, — Спок пытался говорить ровно, контролировать звучание своего голоса, не позволяя ему сорваться в самый неподходящий момент.

Джим выглядит сейчас словно маленький ребенок, у которого отобрали любимую игрушку, и он не понимает, за что его так сильно наказывают.

— Почему?

— Наши отношения не соответствуют уставу, ты как капитан…

— Заткнись! Замолчи! Устав — это просто сводка указаний!

— Джим.

— Почему ты так поступаешь со мной? — его прекрасные глаза полные печали, от собравшихся в них слез они только ярче. — Чем я это заслужил? Если ты хочешь Энтерпрайз, тогда забирай! Только не отказывайся от меня, пожалуйста, только не ты, Спок!

Спок сжимает кулаки с такой силой, что ногти пробивают тонкую кожу ладоней это невыносимо больно, и это отрезвляет, помогает сосредоточиться.  
Вулканцы не лгут, но Спок полувулканец.

— Я воспользовался вами, капитан Кирк, для восстановление своего ментального контроля, вы послужили чем-то вроде якоря для меня, за что я вам благодарен. Связь, которая сформировался в процессе, всего лишь побочный эффект, так же как и сексуальное влечение. Вы не влюблены в меня, капитан, и это пройдет, как только мы прекратим столь тесный ментальный и физический контакт.

Джим растерян, Спок это чувствует, а еще ему больно, и Споку тоже больно. Но все его действия направлены на благо капитана Джеймса Тиберия Кирка, рано или поздно он с этим смирится и поймет, возможно, простит…

— Я не верю тебе, ты лжешь! — капитан срывается на крик, это крик отчаяния, наверное, так умирает любовь.

— Вулканцы не лгут.

Спок уходит в свою комнату паковать вещи, оставляя Кирка со своим предательством.

Его четкий вулканский слух улавливает звуки разбившегося стекла, треск поломанной мебели, звук захлопнувшейся входной двери.  
Правильно, так будет легче.

Когда он спускается, Джима нет, но вся гостиная перевернута верх дном. Даже его любимые книги, которые он так бережно собирал и хранил. Спок не может спокойно смотреть на это, он начинает собирать печатные изделия и складывать на их законное место. Одна из книг лежит раскрытой, и, прежде чем поставить ее на место, вулканец цепляется глазами за строки стихотворения:

Конец придёт всевластью смерти  
Нагие мертвецы сольются вместе  
С открытым ветром, с западной луной,  
Когда исчезнут их обглоданные кости  
И под рукой и под ногами будут звёзды,  
Они сойдут с ума, оставив разум свой  
В пучину погрузятся, чтоб воспрянуть вновь  
Любовники погибнут, но не сама любовь  
Конец придёт всевластью смерти

 

— …любовники погибнут, но не сама любовь…

И вправду, скорее всего он умрет, но не его любовь.

Его время пребывания на Солярисе можно описать как: сон, завтрак, лаборатория, обед, лаборатории, ужин, медитация, сон.

Ещё иногда он пытаться наладить некоторые отказавшие системы станции, но из-за того, что дилитьевы стержни наполовину пустые, это делает невозможным работу некоторые функций и подстанций, Спок пытается выяснить причину столь большого расхода топлива, но с ним никто не хочет разговаривать. Он чувствует страх исходящий от персонала станции, когда он пытается с ними заговорить и это вызывает непонимание.

Он идет в свою каюту, но останавливается за углом, услышав неподалеку голоса, это были лейтенант Лосс и Вазовский.

— Почему к нему никто не явился? Почему? Почему она продолжает меня мучить?

— Возможно потому что он вулканец и телепат, поэтому излучение Соляриса не имеет никакого эффекта, или, возможно, ему просто не о ком сожалеть.

Голос Лосс удивительно спокоен, всем своим присутствием она излучает уравновешенность, которое передается и Споку, а вот Станислав уже на грани истерики.

— Почему ты не разрешаешь мне ее убить?!

— Потому что если мы опять запустим анигиляционный луч, это исчерпает наши запасы энергии, и мы рухнем прямо на Солярис. Ты этого хочешь?

— Я не могу на нее больше смотреть!!! — мужчина уже истерически кричит.

— Тогда не смотри.

Судя по удаляющимся шагам, Лосс ушла, Вазовский тоже последовал в свою каюту.

Через 2 часа и 49 минут, Спок находит Вазовского мертвым. Он вырезал себе глаза.

Рядом с ним сидит молодая девушка, так поразительно похожа на него — это его давно погибшая сестра-близнец Рея…

…стоять там по ту сторону прозрачной перегородки и не иметь возможности помочь.

Возможно, это было невыносимей, чем за секунду до телепортации упустить руку матери.

Тогда он просто не успел осознать суть потери, а сейчас у него было достаточно времени на осознание. Секунда за секундой он смотрел, как жизнь покидает Джима Кирка.

— Мне страшно, Спок…

Да ему было страшно, но еще он был нелогично счастливым, от того, что ему удалось спасти Энтерпрайз, спасти большинство людей, которые служат под его командованием, спасти Боунса, спасти Спока…

Эта радость, не давала страху поглотить Джима полностью. Его съедало одиночество, он умирал в одиночестве, даже не смотря на то, что Спок был рядом.  
Коммандер не мог с ним так жестоко поступить, поэтому он упустил щиты, через связь он разделил все эмоции умирающего капитана, и потерял контроль…

— ХААААААН!!!!!!!!

— ХААААААН!!!!!!!!

Спок проснулся с криком.

Как же он жалел, что не может убить его еще раз.

— Кошмар, коммандер?

Дверь в его каюту было открыта, а на кресле возле кровати сидела лейтенант Лосс, внимательно рассматривая вулканца.

— По какой причине вы находитесь в моей каюте?

— Я первый раз встречаю вулканца. Ваш разум отличается от человеческого, он более упорядочен, более стойкий. И это очаровательно.

— Кто вы? Или что вы?

— О, даже во всех языках планет Федерации, не найдется слова, которое могло бы правильно описать то, чем я являюсь. Вы придумали слова, чтобы называть вещи, явления… Но откуда вы знаете что именно эти слова подходят? Вы придумали столько умных слов: биомасса, коллективный разум, но это ваши слова, не мои.

СОЛЯРИС

— Почему вы это делаете? Эти создания, «гости», это слишком жестоко. Увидеть тех, кого потерял.

— Опять вы называете все придуманными словами, которые не отвечают действительности.

— Почему?

—…к вам никто не явился? Гости приходят во сне. Что вы видите в своих снах, командер?

— Джима Кирка.

— Спокойной ночи, коммандер, отдыхайте.

…утро в Айове солнечное и жаркое, для человека, но не для вулканца.  
Спок уже проснулся, но не спешит вставать из кровати, он наблюдает. Он пытается запомнить этот образ до мельчайших подробностей.

Линия бедер слегка прикрыта простыней.

Кожа покрыта загаром от ежедневной работы на солнцепеке.

Русые растрепанные волосы, которые начали тоже выгорать от солнечного света.

Его чувственные губы.

Его запах. Запах свежей травы, сена, и булочек с абрикосовым варением…

Джим жмуриться, и открывает глаза, смотрит несколько секунд и улыбается, так по-особенному, так как только он умеет, так как он улыбается только Споку.  
Его глаза цвета неба в ясную погоду. Цвета сапфира. Лазури. Глубокой части бассейна. Цвета… Соляриса…

— Ты так на меня смотришь, это смущает.

Когда он улыбается, на щеках у него появляются ямочки, а глаза становятся ярче, Спок ловит себя на мысли, как он раньше этого не замечал. И как много он упустил.  
Коммандер протягивает руку, касаясь лица человека, но не для мелдинга, это просто ласка, которую Джим охотно принимает.

— Скажи, что это реально и что я не сплю, — шепчет он, прижимая рукой ладонь Спока к своему лицу еще крепче.

— Это не сон.

— Я люблю тебя….

Тогда он так и не ответил, струсил, но сейчас все будет иначе.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Джим.

Первое, что вулканец увидел пред собой после пробуждения — глаза цвета ясного неба, глаза самого Соляриса и улыбка, которая способна согреть лучше Солнца.

— Спок.

Конец придет всевластью смерти…

**Author's Note:**

> Стихотворения Dylan Thomas - And Death Shall Have No Dominion,  
> Перевод первых строк взято из фильма "Солярис" 2002 Стивена Содерберга,  
> остальное перевод Кристиан _*_ СказочниК http://lesnottes.diary.ru/p109272500.htm?oam#form


End file.
